


young boy (trying to rule the world, i see)

by taakos



Series: money, power, glory [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Explicit Language, Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakos/pseuds/taakos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Los Santos, there are a shit ton of crews. Like, a lot. So, Geoff works around 'em. He switches from crew to crew, learning secrets and dates. He practically betrays ten of them in a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	young boy (trying to rule the world, i see)

**Author's Note:**

> title from Devil's Whisper by Raury

Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey is born in Florida as Geoffrey Fink. His mom, well she's a mom. His dad is non-existent, or so he's told. His mother constantly says, "I didn't love him." or "It was lust." Which is understandable, Geoff can understand that, but why would she keep the kid? (Geoff's very happy to be alive, mind you, but it's just very contradicting, is all.)

A week before kindergarten starts, he and his mom move to Mobile, Alabama. Geoff's childhood passes by quickly. One day he's a fifth grader, the next he's a sophomore in high school. His teachers constantly tell him that he'll never get anywhere in this world. Kids in his grade say that too. No one believes in Geoff, except Geoff. That's all he needs, though. (As long as you have yourself, everything'll be alright.)

Geoff dreams of escape. Escaping Mobile, Alabama and its people. Escaping poverty and the roots that bind him to it. Maybe Geoff's just tired of being poor or maybe he's just greedy, but he knows he'll be rich. One day. (Maybe not today, or next week, or next year, or in the next decade, but he will be.)

Geoff becomes a semi-professional bowler because that why the fuck not? There isn't much to do in Mobile. So, he bowls, and he bowls well. That gets a bit boring, so he enlists in the Army two months before he graduates high school. (His plan is to get out of Mobile, and if it's through the Army, so be it.)

He goes through basic training at Fort Jackson. (What a shitty base.) Then, he goes to Kuwait. (What a shitty country.) It's hot as dicks all the time and fucking covered in creepy shit. Snakes, bugs, spiders, beetles. Geoff sees a snake in the bathroom while he's peeing and screeches like a banshee. ("FUCKING SHIT THAT'S A SNAKE. NOPE. FUCK THAT.")

The Army gets boring. Geoff doesn't get paid well enough, he thinks. Everyone around him is kind of an asshole, too. He thinks you have to qualify as an asshole just a little bit to enlist in the military. During patrol one day, Geoff takes a bullet to the shoulder for his patrol partner. After five years of serving in the Army, Geoff gets an honorable discharge. (And a speech from a higher-up about how brave getting shot for someone was. Geoff was so tired, he blacked out in the middle and woke up when the guy was done.)

Bored and jobless, Geoff is unsure of what to do. Go back to Mobile? Hell no. Become an alcoholic? He could do that after he figures out what to do. Geoff decides to: First, change his name. Fink is lame and he doesn't feel like a Fink. Two, move to Los Santos. Not the nicest place on Earth, but he's heard it's exciting.

He goes to the local courthouse in South Carolina. (When he was asked where he wanted to go, he just sort of blurted out a state's name.) The process takes like, fifteen minutes. He fills out a form and changes the blank space in his name to "Lazer". He changes his last name to “Ramsey”, because it sounds cool. Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey. (And just like that, Geoff's a new man.)

The move is also easy. Geoff doesn't really own that much stuff anyway. He fits everything he owns into one suitcase. (Kind of sad, really.) Takes a plane and lands in his new city. He buys an apartment, pretty small, but good enough for the time being. He gets groceries, booze, and cooks himself a meal to christen the place and falls asleep on his couch, content and hopeful.

The next day, he buys a couple things. Two guns: a pistol and a semi-automatic. Plenty of ammo. Some grenades, because he's seen the damage that shit does. A new car, no license plate, and turbo installed after he takes it to Los Santos Customs. Then, he looks for work.

In Los Santos, there are a shit ton of crews. Like, a lot. So, Geoff works around 'em. He switches from crew to crew, learning secrets and dates. He practically betrays ten of them in a year. He has a lot of enemies and not a lot of friends. (But who needs friends when you own an apartment building and a bunch of cars? Geoff needs friends. He's tired of being shot at every two seconds.)

He starts asking around, trying to find people. He's going to a warehouse to help out with a raid in exchange for information on possible candidates. He meets up with the crew he's working with and gets his instructions. 

Geoff ducks into his car and drives up to the gate. He stops it and the car screeches to a halt, the car now sideways. Geoff hops out and starts taking out people. The fight lasts ten minutes, maybe. Geoff begins walking back to his car when he hears something.

He turns around and sees someone coming down the ladder of warehouse next to the one they raided. There's another person out of the ladder climber's view. Geoff sees a grenade and dives at the person as they finally touch the ground. The grenade explodes as Geoff gets off them and shoots the thrower in the head. Leftover enemy.

The person Geoff tackled flips over onto their back. It's a kid. What the fuck?

"Hey, kid, you alright?" Geoff asks putting his pistol back into its holster.

The kid coughs a couple times and sits up. He rubs the back of his head. "Uh, yeah, I'm good. You really saved my ass back there, dude. Thanks for that. I'm Ray Narvaez Jr." Ray stands up and extends his hand to Geoff. (Ray is short. Geoff almost starts giggling. He lets a small smile hang on his face.)

"No problem, man. I'm Geoff Ramsey." Geoff meets Ray's hand and they shake firmly before releasing.

"Oh, hey listen, if you need anything just hit me up, alright? Can I see your phone?" Ray dusts himself off, then extends his hand.

Geoff is a bit confused, but why the fuck not. He shoves his hand into his jean pocket, grabbing and dropping it into Ray's hand. Ray quickly taps and enters his phone number into Geoff's contacts. He takes a picture of himself sticking his tongue out and sets it as the profile. Satisfied, Ray hands the phone back to Geoff.

"Seriously dude, I don't take life or death situations lightly, so if you need something or just wanna hang, hit me up." Ray smiles at him and Geoff automatically smiles back. He nods and begins walking back to his car. He gives Ray a two finger salute as he climbs into the driver's seat and starts the engine. (As Geoff drives, he thinks he's made a friend. How cute.)

A friend of Geoff's finally sets him up with a friend of his to interview as a business partner. Geoff sits at the bar they're meeting at, waiting, as the front door swings open. It's a woman, a beautiful and kind looking woman. She has shoulder length, curly orange hair and is dressed casually. She sees him and sits down next to him. Geoff orders two whiskeys and they begin to talk. Her name is Jack Pattillo. (Just Jack.)

She makes funny jokes about his half-grown mustache, which is ridiculous. (It is ridiculous, Geoff agrees, but super cool.) She's much funnier than he is and smarter, probably. Geoff begins to wheeze-laugh after she tells him he looks like a villain out of a Disney movie.

They become friends and business partners. He shows her his apartment building and gives her a penthouse next to his. She gapes at him for a few moments before hugging him tightly. (Geoff thinks he has a best friend.)

After a few days, they plan. Their plans go pretty shit most of the time. So, they plan again and revise. They become known all over the city. The cops chase them, yet never catch them. Gavin does a heist with them, once, while he's in America, and gets shot while crashing their car at the same time. (He swore Jack was going to kill Gavin. Geoff wouldn't stop her.)

And then that gets boring. Geoff gets drunk on a Tuesday while watching cartoons at 10 AM and has an idea. A crew. They could start a crew. A dance crew? What, no, not a dance crew. A criminal crew, the type you heist with. Oh shit, they could have a crew! Geoff declares himself a genius, plays Xbox, brainstorms names for the crew, and passes out on his kitchen floor.

Geoff wakes up the next morning with a stiff back and proposes his idea. Jack is reluctant to start a crew. Geoff and Jack, while experienced in crime, have both never been in a crew before. Nor did they have any idea how crews really worked. They got the general gist of it, but that's about it. ("What's so fucking difficult about having a crew?" Geoff had shouted, throwing his arms up, being melodramatic as ever.)

 After a few days, Jack says yes. Geoff is beyond excited, he is ecstatic. Geoff starts dancing and twirling Jack with him. He sing-shouts, "We get to heist!" Jack joins in and they dance about before running out of breathe. (God, they're old, aren't they?)

Things calm down and then, they plan. Geoff shows Jack his list of names for the Crew. They agree on "Fake AH Crew". Geoff pulls out a list of people to call, Ray being the first name.

Ray agrees and offers to call his friend, a son of a caporegime in Jersey. Goddamn, kid's got connections.

Geoff reluctantly calls Gavin. (Not because he wanted him on the crew, but because he had a feeling that Gavin would be angry he wasn't asked. And then Geoff would get stupid looks and bitched out every time he saw Gavin. He didn't want that.) Gavin says yes, of course, and tells him to get a penthouse ready for him. He'll be there tomorrow. (For fuck's sake, Gavin.)

The next day, Geoff and Jack receive a call from Ray's friend, Michael Jones. He was raised in crime. He agrees almost immediately after Geoff explains the plan. Jersey is boring, apparently. Michael'll be there in Friday. (Geoff thinks everyone hates their hometown.)

Gavin gets in and tells them he found someone else for the crew. He's "friends" with the Mad King. (Which Geoff really doubted because Mad King probably just tolerates Gavin, if anything.) The Mad King, if you couldn't tell from the name, is notorious for being crazy completely unpredictable. Geoff yells at Gavin for a good fifteen minutes before Jack tells him to calm down. Gavin looks shameless and Geoff's left eye starts twitching a bit.

Ray arrives the next day and kicks their asses at Call of Duty, that little shit. No one should be that good at Call of Duty. ("I'm not that good, actually, you guys just kind of suck." Ray had said, smiling at Geoff. Geoff threw a pillow at his head and muttered cuss words to himself.)

Michael gets there on Friday, as he said he would, and moves in. Everyone (except the Mad King, because he had “business”) is there already and helps him unpack. Gavin almost falls down the stairs at least eight times. (Michael might've pushed him once or twice.)

Ryan shows up on Sunday afternoon while Jack and Geoff cook dinner for everyone. They all sit, eat, and drink in Geoff’s dining room. (Ryan doesn't drink alcohol often. He sips on a Diet Coke. Ray doesn't like the taste of booze, so he drinks water.) A toast is shared, "Let's hope we don't fuck this up!" The Fake AH Crew is together. Geoff has friends and a crew.

Geoff has a good feeling about this crew thing.

(Good can turn bad in the blink of an eye.)

**Author's Note:**

> been sitting on this for a bit since i like to give everybody who keeps up with this series enough time to read each fic. probably gavin's origin fic and then maybe the crew's first heist together and then the grand heist fic? no clue how i'll pull off gavin's origin story, by the way. we'll see, i guess. see you then! <3


End file.
